Family reunion
by Setfiregirl
Summary: Lina, Gourry, Amelia and Zelgadis are in Sairaag when they run into some people Lina wished she'd never see again....LG and AZ if you look hard enough..


Disclaimer: I do not own Slayers or any of the characters, this is entirely fanfiction.

A little fanfic I wrote up at like 12:00 am...The first two parigraphs are a little off, but it gets better from there...please reveiw, I need to know if anyone wants me to continue it.

It was a normal day for the Slayers and Lina, Gourry, Amelia and Zelgadis were walking down the street in Sairaag eating ice cream, Lina and Amelia in the front talking about girl stuff and so forth. Zel and Gourry in the back trying not to fall asleep while listening to the girls in front of them.

Lina and Amelia walked around the corner, still chatting away at nothing in particular. Much to their surprise, just around the corner was Naga and Luna, licking at some ice cream and talking to each other just as Amelia and Lina were.

Lina took one look at her sister standing there and licking a cone, head just slightly turned toward her, and fainted from pure terror with a high-pitched scream. Gourry caught her with a puzzled look on his face as to why Lina Inverse, sorcery genius, had just fainted.

Amelia's mouth dropped open at the sight of her long lost sister, and more so as to what she was wearing. She then fainted with a soft 'Ohh.'

"What the--" Zel said, bewildered as Amelia fell into his arms.

Naga and Luna look at each other, then at their unconscious younger sisters and back at each other, identical surprised looks on their faces.

♥

The first thing Amelia and Lina saw when they awake in an inn later was Luna and Naga leaning over their beds.

Gourry and Zel, still looked confused, and Gourry was openly showing concern for Lina's well being.

At the sight of her sister and her old traveling partner chatting like old friends, Lina looked as if Gourry had just cast a successful Giga Slave. She then began to scream as she threw her arms around Gourry's neck and cried. "DON'T LET HER KILL ME! GOURRY DO SOMETHING! HEEELP MEEE!"

Naga and Luna turned their heads to see Lina sobbing hysterically into a puzzled/surprised Gourry's shoulder. At this amusing sight, Naga let out a horrifying laugh and proceeded to rant on about Lina fainting like a little girl, and her screaming performance.

Luna smacked her, turned to a petrified Lina, and smirked, causing the young redhead to wail louder and cling tighter.

Amelia looks bewildered and shocked at a beaming Naga who proceeded to hug her, leaving Gourry and Zel in a state of shock and confusion as to why both girls fainted, one now screaming and crying, the other blinking and gaping.

Luna grins as Naga starts to go on about Lina's new 'boyfriend' (Gourry), which causes Lina to release Gourry and start yelling and stuttering something about "just following me" and "his sword", at which Naga laughs again.

"So why are you here?" Lina finally asks, having regained her composure.

"I met Luna in Zephilia about a month ago, and we've been traveling together ever since." Naga explained with a wave of her hand.

Amelia blinks and wonders aloud "but how does Miss Lina know Gracia?" and Lina then asks, "How do Naga and Amelia know each other?" Gourry and Zel still wondering what in Cepheid's name is going on.

"A few years back I met and traveled with Lina." Naga explains with a wave of her hand, "And as for why I know Amelia, she's my younger sister."

"SHE'S YOUR _WHAT?!_" Screeched Lina, jumping up. "IN THE TWO YEARS WE TRAVELED WITH EACH OTHER, YOU NEVER ONCE FOUND IT NECCISARY TO TELL ME THAT YOU WERE THE CROWNED PRINCESS OF SAIRUNE?!"

By this time, Zel and Gourry are just talking amongst themselves, having long since given up on understanding what is going on.

Luna finally says that Lina's grown up since she last saw her, and even admits that she's "proud of her" at which Lina is on the verge of fainting again.

Amelia, recovered from Naga's familiarity with Lina, now asks Luna politely "Might I ask who you are?" causing Lina to shiver.

Luna then replies, "She didn't tell you? I'm her sister, Luna"

Gourry and Zel fall out of their chairs, Zel stuttering and Gourry just looking amazed.

Finally, once things have calmed down, Lina begins her tale of how she ran away from home at the age of 13, met Naga and traveled with her for a few years. She then explains how she met got tired of traveling with Naga and left, meeting Gourry about a month later.

Gourry then takes over, explaining (as best as he can) what they have done since then, and how they met Zel and Amelia. This all went rather well, except the fact that Gourry couldn't get the names straight and he left out a few details. Naga had to shove her knuckles in her mouth to keep from laughing when he said 'Shaderbingo' instead of 'Shabranigdo'.

When Gourry got to the part about Phibrizo, Lina quickly interjects and explains, leaving out a few of the finer details, such as her reaction to Gourry's kidnapping and what happened in the Sea of Chaos.

She finally got to the part about the Giga Slave and she then did something really strange. She ducked behind Gourry and said it a quiet terrified voice. "And I used the Giga Slave on him."

"YOU _**WHAT?!**_" Was Luna's reaction and she suddenly began to emit a reddish-black glow that was all to similar to the one that is so frequently seen when someone comments on Lina's size or adds negatively to her reputation.

"I'm sorry! It was the only thing I could do!" Lina squeaked in a horrified voice.

"LINA INVERSE! I DON'T CARE IF IT WAS THE ONLY THING YOU COULD DO! YOU MIGHT HAVE WOUND UP DESTROYING THE WHOLE FREAKING WORLD! YOU OBVIOUSLY HAVN'T LEARNED ANYTHING IN THE FOUR YEARS YOU'VE BEEN TRAVELING!" Luna yelled as she started to throw spells at Lina and 'discipline' her.

Gourry, Zel, Naga and Amelia are by this time wide-eyed at seeing the supposedly strongest sorceress in the world be slowly beaten into oblivion.

Gourry winced and opened his mouth; no doubt to ask her to stop but then seems to think better of it and shrinks back into the shadows in fear.

Luna finally stops beating a lesson into Lina. The latter now laying curled on the ground with her arms over her head and whimpering.

Gourry, Amelia and Zel now understand why Lina was in such a state of terrified shock when Filia gave her a letter from Luna.

Luna's red-black glow finally starts to subside and she smiles. If this was meant to reassure them, it had quite the opposite effect, as it caused them to shudder from the recent events.

Lina's whimpers are now less noticeable and she sits up, her eyes red and swollen.

Luna's smile becomes evil once more and she begins to chant.

With a scream that could wake the dead, Lina darts behind Gourry and begins to cry like a little girl, clutching at Gourry for protection.


End file.
